Talk:Bukijutsu
Legit ? This doesn't seem to be legitimate. Tagged for deletion. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 18:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :If it isn't, than what is the term for weapons techniques/weapons handling?- (talk) 19:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, I'd say with a few references, it could be made into a legitimate page. After all, Kenjutsu isn't mentioned by name in the series, yet has its own page here on the wiki. Not to mention, several characters, namely Tenten, rely either heavily or completely on weapons as a part of their fighting style so a page like this could actually be useful. What do the other members of the community think? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Edit: Furthermore, Bōjutsu and Kamajutsu are not named in the series, but our clearly practiced. I think the page needs references and a general once over to clean it up and be up to par with the manual of style, but certainly shouldn't be deleted. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Well i'd certainly like if it had a link (or something similar) to site to see if this is an actual art rather than just say lets see if it fits in. Cause really Bukijutsu sounds like something made up. Are their any sites (or something similar) that we can find that proves its real? (talk) 19:29, November 1, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :: Well i googled it and i found that it is indeed something thats an actual term. So the question is, does it fit on this site? I think it might. I mean Tenten and Asuma and several other characters specialise heavily upon weaponry. Like Ten Tailed Fox said, Kenjutsu has an article and actually now that i think about it shurikenjutsu also does. However when i googled it i found it spelled Buki Jutsu. (talk) 19:33, November 1, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan See link: 武器術 (talk) 19:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : Wikipedia calls it Kukushi bukijutsu, which literally means "hidden weapons art". It is part of the Kōga-ryū, which was a traditional school of ninjutsu. So, real life-wise, yes, it is real. I do believe there was a few episodes in the anime, revolving around Gaara, that pertained specifically to Bukijutsu. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :: What episodes? (talk) 19:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Take a look at the page now. I reworded some things to make more sense, referenced the page to the manga and the anime, and added the list of sub-types, which will contain a list of the articles on sub-groups of Bukijutsu; namely Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu. I honestly don't think the page needs deletion. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Out of curiosity, what would one call "Trapping Techniques", Wanajutsu? (罠術), seeing as they play a part in a Ninja's arsenal. In the Trap Master Arc, a character called Gennō was known as the "Trap Master", why is there not a page for Trapping Techniques? (talk) 20:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : Because other than anime filler, there is no trapping art. Furthermore it isn't a real ninja art, unlike bukijutsu, so there is no precedent.~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : What about other characters that use traps, like Iruka Umino and his Sealed Bomb Square Release, or his Barrier: Confining Technique (which would be both a trap technique and a Barrier Ninjutsu). Ninja traps often include Explosive Tags. (talk) 20:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ) Well, if you want to be this strict, than why was Shurikenjutsu included here? I dont remember this to be ever exactly mentioned, and it is widely used? It makes sense because it is specialization on one type of weapon-use combat. Wanajutsu doesnt seem that legit, as setting traps is more about improvisation than learning the methods of setting them up. Its not art at all. But like TenTails said, kenjutsu, kyujutsu and bōjutsu all existed as real-life terms as well as bukijutsu, so why not keep it here as well? I was personally also for long time searching for a term that I would use for character who are using weapons as Tenten, personally calling "Weapon Masters". Now I would have a chance to name it better, Bukijutsu-user. --VolteMetalic (talk) 21:28, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Consensus Alright, if no one else has any objections, I am going to remove the deletion tag at the top of this page. It is clear that this page can stand on its own. So, speak now or forever hold your peace. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::As a reader, I think that the page should make it absolutely clear that this isn't a canon concept within the Naruto universe, and is instead an "analysis" page; detailing a non-canon analyzed concept and specifically using the Japanese name for it gives a bit of an unfortunate impression to me. It might help to merge Shurikenjutsu and Kenjutsu back in, and pretty much all of the trivia sections could be added back in as actual content; especially since the page is "real world looking in", the Koga-Ryu stuff wouldn't need to be relegated to Trivia. 23:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I think something like the following might make this clearer, and would certainly seem more professional to me as a reader (apologies if this coding won't work, they're the templates I'm used to): Most shinobi and samurai are trained to be proficient with some form of weapon proficiency, a skill known as "|武器術||lit. "Weapon Techniques"}} in Japan. In the Naruto universe, Bukijutsu are usually demonstrated with handheld weapons, using techniques based on the taught by the historical school of ninjutsu, located in the region of Japan; of special import are Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu. Bukijutsu is quite versatile, and can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow, and even other weapons in order to achieve more devastating effects, such as the flail used in conjunction with the Infinite ArmourNaruto episode 218, and Kakashi Hatake's use of lightning-infused kunai.Naruto chapter 595, page 17 Students of the Ninja Academy are taught the use of of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice.Naruto chapter 221, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 223, page 17''Naruto'' episode 216 Several shinobi, such as Tenten, the Gold and Silver Brothers, and Seimei, are particularly renowned for their skill in bukijutsu. Kenjutsu stuff Shurikenjutsu stuff How's that hit you? 23:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just saw the page as it currently is, and it looks good. I see no reason to delete it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : In that case, I have removed the deletion tag. I figured its current state would be able to stand on its own. Glad it can stay. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Mkay, but what about my suggestions? I know I'm just a reader, but I'm super antsy at seeing an article with a fan term being presented without clarifying that it's not official. 03:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC)